womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Martin Garrix
Martijn Gerard Garritsen, better known by his stage name Martin Garrix (stylized Mar+in Garri×), is a Dutch DJ, record producer and musician. He is currently ranked number 3 on DJ Mag.1 He founded and owns the record label STMPD RCRDS. Contents 1 Background 2 History 2.1 2012: Early career 2.2 2013–14: Breakthrough 2.3 2015: More melodic sound and split from Spinnin' Records 2.4 2016: STMPD RCRDS and debut studio album 3 Discography 4 Awards and nominations 5 References 6 External links Background Martin Garrix learned to play guitar at age 8.2 In 2004, Martin Garrix expressed interest in becoming a DJ after seeing Tiësto perform at the Olympic games in Athens. Garritsen took particular inspiration from the track "Traffic", prompting him to download specialist software, FL Studio, and enabling him to start composing. In 2013,3 Garritsen graduated from the Herman Brood Academy,4 a production school in Utrecht. He ghost writes tracks for other artists, and despite this, only one in fifty of his tracks have made it out to the public.5 History 2012: Early career Garritsen had his beginnings with the songs "BFAM" (with Julian Jordan) and "Just Some Loops", a collaboration with TV Noise that appeared on the compilation album Loop Masters Essential, Volume 2. He signed to Spinnin' Records in 2012, releasing "Error 404" through the label.67 2013–14: Breakthrough Martin Garrix's logo from 2012 In 2013, Garrix co-released "Torrent" with Sidney Samson on Tiësto's Musical Freedom label.8 Garrix gained fame through his own solo release "Animals"9 released on 16 June 2013 on Dutch record label Spinnin' Records, becoming a hit in a great number of charts in Europe, and became the youngest person to reach the No. 1 spot on Beatport.1011 The track appears on Hardwell's album Hardwell presents 'Revealed Volume 4'. On 30 September 2013, Garrix released a remix of "Project T" by Sander Van Doorn and Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike which quickly hit No. 1 on the Beatport charts.12 Garrix appeared on DJ Magazine's top 100 DJs list 2013 as a new entry at number 40. In 2014, Garrix appeared on DJ Magazine's top 100 DJs list at number 4.13 In November 2013, Garrix signed a deal with Scooter Braun's Scooter Braun Projects (later School Boy Records).14 In December 2013 he released "Wizard" with Jay Hardway, the song has peaked to number 6 in Belgium and number 17 in the Netherlands. Martin Garrix's collaboration with Firebeatz, "Helicopter", placed No. 1 on the Beatport Top 100 charts for 2 weeks. He performed at Ultra Music Festival 2014, where he debuted several new and unreleased tracks, including collaborations with Dillon Francis, Hardwell and Afrojack. In 2014 he released "Proxy", available as a free download on SoundCloud to his fans as a gift for a great 2013. In 2014, Garrix released a song with MOTi with the title "Virus (How About Now)" which was later in the year as well as his collaboration with Afrojack releasing "Turn Up the Speakers" which Afrojack and Garrix both Premiered at Ultra Music Festival.15 2015: More melodic sound and split from Spinnin' Records Martin Garrix's logo from 2015 In 2015, Garrix experimented with progressive house and started producing progressive style apart from his signature big room sound. On 6 February 2015, Garrix released the track "Forbidden Voices" as a gift for 10 million likes on his Facebook page.16 In February 2015, Garrix released the single "Don't Look Down" featuring Usher. He also released two video versions for it on Vevo, "Towel Boy" and "Towel Girl." The track was written by Garrix, James 'JHart' Abrahart and busbee. It peaked at No. 3 on the Billboard Dance Club Songs. In an interview with DigitalSpy in early 2015, Garrix noted that Usher is a "humble" artist and a great collaborator to whom he can direct input.17 Garrix also worked with multi-Grammy winner Ed Sheeran on a track called "Rewind Repeat It," which he played at Ultra Music Festival in Miami in March 2015. On 4 May 2015, Garrix released a track with Tiësto, called "The Only Way Is Up". On 22 May 2015, Avicii released a lyric video of the song "Waiting for Love" co-produced by Garrix. On 6 July 2015, Martin released the Break Through The Silence EP with Russian DJs Matisse and Sadko. Later, on 31 October 2015, he gave away a single for free called "Poison". On 26 August 2015, Garrix made an announcement on social media regarding rumors he had terminated his agreements with the company Spinnin' Records and MusicAllStars Management in which he confirmed he was no longer working with the two companies.18 The cause was cited due to a "...difference of opinion between us regarding the reasonableness of the agreements." over ownership rights of Garrix's music. The major debate revolves around ownership of Garrix's first major hit "Animals," which was released when he was only 17 and lacking experience in contract negotiation. The post reads "From the beginning of this year I tried to get back the ownership rights of my music from Spinnin' Records and to keep my confidence in MAS. I am extremely disappointed that the discussions have not led to a change in the agreements or return of the ownership rights, and that is why I nullified them."19 In November 2015, after being split from Spinnin' Records, Garrix announced that he would create his own record label.20 On 31 December 2015, Martin released "Bouncybob", his final track of the year, for free, which he had co-produced with Justin Mylo and Mesto. 2016: STMPD RCRDS and debut studio album On 3 February 2016, Martin completed his sixteenth single "Now That I've Found You", featuring singers John Martin and Michel Zitron. The track was released on 11 March 2016, through his new label named STMPD RCRDS. On 20 February 2016, Martin announced that his debut album will be arriving this year via Twitter after the social media platform asked some of its content curators to use its new video platform to announce their plans for 2016.21 On 18 March 2016, Martin debuted a great part of his 2016 debut album at Ultra Music Festival, and chose to use his one-hour set to premiere ten new unreleased tracks, including collaborations with Jay Hardway, Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park, Ed Sheeran, Bebe Rexha and Third Party along with AREA21, a music duo believed to be Martin Garrix himself and Maejor.22 On 27 May 2016, Martin released his second single "Lions in the Wild" (since founding STMPD RCRDS) with British DJ duo Third Party.23 On 13 June 2016, Martin released a promotional single titled "Oops" which became the E3 2016 anthem.24 Discography Main article: Martin Garrix discography Awards and nominations Year Awards Category Recipient Outcome Ref. 2013 Dance Music Awards Best Electro / Progressive Track Martin Garrix Won 25 DJ of the Year Won Newcomer of the Year Won 2014 Young Hollywood Awards Breakout Music Artist Nominated 26 Teen Choice Awards Choice Music: Electronic Dance Music Artist Nominated 27 Choice Music: Electronic Music Dance Song "Animals" Nominated The Buma Awards Best International Song Won 28 MTV Video Music Awards MTV Clubland Award Nominated 26 NRJ DJ Awards Best Music Won 29 Best Live Performance Martin Garrix Won MTV Europe Music Awards Best Dutch Act Nominated World Music Awards World's Best Song "Animals" Nominated World's Best Video Nominated Best Male Artist Martin Garrix Nominated World's Best Entertainer of the Year Nominated Best Electronic Dance Music Artist Nominated Echo Award Best Club / Dance Artist Nominated 2015 YouTube Music Awards 50 artists to watch Won 30 iHeartRadio Music Awards Dance Song of the Year "Animals" Nominated MTV Europe Music Awards Best Electronic Martin Garrix Won 31 Best Dutch Act Nominated DJ Awards Best Electro/Progressive House Nominated 32 Best International DJ Nominated 2016 International Dance Music Awards Best Electro/Progressive House Track The Only Way Is Up Nominated 33 Best Global DJ Martin Garrix Nominated MTV Millennial Awards Beat Guru Won 34 References 1.Jump up ^ "Top 100 DJs". DJMag. Retrieved 21 March 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "Artist Spotlight: 8 Facts About Martin Garrix You May Not Know…". republicrecords.com. Retrieved 6 January 2016. 3.Jump up ^ "Martijn Garritsen". hermanbroodacademie.nl. Retrieved 25 November 2015. 4.Jump up ^ "Herman Brood Academie". Retrieved 4 August 2015. 5.Jump up ^ Howard, Danny. "Martin Garrix: Superstar Secrets". bbc.co. BBC. Retrieved 1 February 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Dan Carter. "Interview – Martin Garrix, the youngest ever Beatport No. 1 spot-holder, speaks about the journey so far". Beatport.com. Retrieved 12 August 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Republic Records. "Republic Records". Republic Records. Retrieved 4 August 2015. 8.Jump up ^ Kerri Mason (20 May 2013). "Martin Garrix is an 'Animal': Exclusive". Billboard. Retrieved 13 August 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Stoney, Roads. "Martin Garrix Makes History with "Animals"". Your EDM. Retrieved 24 June 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "Nederlander Martin Garrix scoort internationaal – Nieuws Detail – MEGA TOP 50". Megatop50.3fm.nl. 8 August 1996. Retrieved 2015-08-10. 11.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Martin Garrix – Animals". dutchcharts.nl. Retrieved 2015-08-10. 12.Jump up ^ "Project T (Martin Garrix Remix) Spinnin Records". Beatport. Retrieved 2014-05-25. 13.Jump up ^ "MARTIN GARRIX". Djmag.com. Archived from the original on 2014-12-27. Retrieved 2015-08-10. 14.Jump up ^ McCarthy, Zel (18 November 2013). "Martin Garrix Signs to Scooter Braun Projects, Earns a UK No. 1: Exclusive". Billboard. Retrieved 7 September 2014. 15.Jump up ^ Mason, Kerri (1 March 2014). "EDMs Teenage Dream". Billboard- The International Newsweekly of Music, Video and Home Entertainment: 33–35. Retrieved 16 June 2015. (subscription required) 16.Jump up ^ "Martin Garrix Gifts "Forbidden Voices" Free Download For Breaking 10 Million Fans on Facebook". Fist in the Air. Retrieved 2015-09-25. 17.Jump up ^ Silverstein, Adam. (1 June 2015) Martin Garrix interview: "You will never hear my voice on a Martin Garrix track". Digitalspy.com. Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 18.Jump up ^ "Martin Garrix's Facebook Post". Retrieved 26 August 2015. 19.Jump up ^ Medved, Matt (27 August 2015). "Martin Garrix Leaves Spinnin' Records and MusicAllStars Management". Billboard. Retrieved 2015-10-25. 20.Jump up ^ "BREAKING: Martin Garrix Reveals His Own Label After Leaving Spinnin' Records Video". Your EDM. Retrieved 2015-11-20. 21.Jump up ^ "Twitter Video on Twitter". Twitter. Retrieved 2016-03-03. 22.Jump up ^ Martin Garrix (19 March 2016), Martin Garrix – Live @ Ultra Music Festival Miami 2016, retrieved 2016-04-21 23.Jump up ^ Martin Garrix (2016-05-26), Martin Garrix & Third Party - Lions In The Wild Video, retrieved 2016-05-27 24.Jump up ^ "Martin Garrix Celebrates Video Games With Playful E3 Song 'Oops'". Retrieved 2016-06-25. 25.Jump up ^ Ganadores IDMA's 2014. Mueve tu mundo (29 October 2013). Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 26.^ Jump up to: a b Martin Garrix Awards. IMDb 27.Jump up ^ Nordyke, Kimberly. (8 October 2014) Teen Choice Awards 2014 Winners: The Complete List. Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 28.Jump up ^ MARTIN GARRIX on Twitter: "Sick, I won the Buma Award for best International song!!! Thank you!! http://t.co/VeFq9GAXtF". Twitter.com. Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 29.Jump up ^ Avicii, Martin Garrix e Paris Hilton são os vencedores do NRJ Awards. Phouse.com.br (14 November 2014). Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 30.Jump up ^ YouTube Music Awards: Watch New Videos By Charli XCX, Ed Sheeran, Martin Garrix. Billboard (23 March 2015). Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 31.Jump up ^ Martin Garrix ganador en los MTV EMA como "Mejor artista de música electrónica" | La X Electrónica. Laxelectronica.com. Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 32.Jump up ^ Winners. DJ Awards. Retrieved on 2016-01-12. 33.Jump up ^ "31st Annual International Dance Music Awards - Winter Music Conference 2016 - WMC 2016". Wintermusicconference.com. Retrieved 2016-06-22. 34.Jump up ^ "MTV MIAW 2016 Full Nominations List: Maluma Leads, CD9, Nicky Jam, J Balvin Also Score Nods". Latintimes.com. 2016-05-02. Retrieved 2016-06-22. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Martin Garrix. Official website Category:Living people Category:21st-century musicians Category:Dutch dance musicians Category:Dutch DJs Category:Musicians from Amsterdam Category:People from Amstelveen Category:School Boy Records artists Category:Spinnin' Records artists